This invention relates to the cooling of the engine bay in an automotive vehicle. The closest German art is described in German Patent Number DE-A1-30-15-941 by A. Bauer entitled "Kuehlvorrichtung fur eine ein Fahrzeug antreibende Brennkraftmaschine" dated Apr. 25, 1980. Related art is also disclosed in European patent application number EP0122254A1 by Kirchweger, Knopf, and Thien published Oct. 17, 1984 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,714, dated Sep. 19, 1978 by Fachbach, Thien, and Grier.